Frostbite
by Cecil's-Desert-Rose
Summary: Allen and Kanda are on a mission somewhere in the cold Siberian tundra, and do what they must for warmth. They're 'relationship' comes to an end. (This is my first fanfiction/oneshot thingy, so yeah, sorry if it sucks)


A small boy, one with hair so white it matched the snow around him, walked slowly through a wintery wasteland of a forest. The boy sighed, his breath forming into a small cloud of condensation in front of him. Why he hadn't brought heavier, warmer clothing with him on this mission was beyond him, and he was regretting not doing so. Glistening snow fell from the beautifully dark grey clouds hanging in the sky, covering the earth beneath them in soft white blankets. Mounds began to build between low rolling hills, making the ground appear solid and flat. One wrong move and he would fall right through the powdery substance.

All alone, except for the company of Timcanpy, Allan Walker trudged through the cold. The small golden golem rested on his head, gnawing at it slightly. He hoped to make it back to a small lodge, located roughly ten minutes away, before the next snow storm could hit.

Allen shivered, clutching that black coat of his to his body for dear life. The wind began to pick up, causing his hair to swirl around him. Because of this, Allen tucked Timcanpy into his coat to keep him from blowing away. The frigid air stung his nose, but he marched on. If he stopped now he would only freeze to death.

A dim light in the distance alerted Allen to the presence of his fellow Exorcist, Kanda. Well, it was either Kanda or the Finder, Matthew, who had accompanied the two.

The young Exorcist shuffled his way through the snow to the door of the lodge, pushing it open with great effort. He was barely able to slip in without the door slamming on him. The door snapped shut behind him, slamming harshly due to the force of the wind.

Allen began to walk forward, but was pulled back to where he'd entered. He turned to glare at the door, which had decided to close itself on his coat.

"What's the matter, short stack? Stuck?" Allen jumped at the low voice that had sounded from somewhere within the room.

"K-Kanda! No, I'm not stuck! Why would you think that?" Allen waved his arms around nervously. Kanda glared at the boy.

"Move over beansprout," ordered Kanda.

The navy haired man rose from his spot on one of three cots that were positioned in the room and walked over to Allen, who stared at him confused.

"Unless you want to get your ass shut in the door, I suggest you move over," Kanda said, nudging the smaller boy slightly.

Allen shuffled over a few steps and crossed his arms. It was more for warmth than anything else. He was still chilled to the bone.

Timcanpy fluttered out of Allen's sleeve and immediately flew over to the small furnace in one of the corners of the room.

Kanda pulled the door open quickly and pulled Allen to the side in one swift motion. He let go of the knob and the door shut again with enough force to break bone.

Allen noticed he was incredibly close to Kanda. So close, in fact, that he could detect the man's distinct scent. _He smells like a flower_ , Allen thought.

As soon as Kanda had moved Allen, he let go of him and attempted to return to his cot. When I say attempted, I mean that Allen had grabbed onto Kanda's sleeve and was holding tightly onto it.

"You know Kanda," he looked up at him with a small smile, "We _are_ alone here. You don't have to be so… Well, 'you.'"

"No."

He looked confused. "What do you mean-"

"Matthew. He's still here."

"Not physically, he's not…"

Kanda's hard gaze softened after a long while, after he realized that Matthew wasn't coming back anytime soon. The two of them hadn't moved in that time. Timcanpy, meanwhile, had hidden himself away somewhere so he could get warm and not be disturbed.

"We speak of this to no one," Kanda said sternly, "This is the last time, beansprout. We are not to do this ever again after tonight. Got that?"

Allan nodded, though he did so sadly. He had to make this night count with Kanda. They'd been involved with each other for a short time now. They weren't 'dating' or anything, more like, they were '"friends" with benefits.' They were both okay with it, or at least, they told each other that. That, of course, was a lie. Allan truly cared about Kanda, and he wished they could be something more. But, if Kanda didn't want that, Allan didn't want to push him.

"Good," Kanda said in a rough voice, then attacked Allan with an equally rough kiss.


End file.
